Pacto en noche de brujas
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: El pequeño Alfred, un niño de seis años, se pierde de su grupo con el cual pedía dulces. Se encuentra con un Vampiro, que le ofrece un pacto de otro mundo. AU. UkUs Shota... imglateda no me hembarazez (?


**Holanda, que Talca... Maggie al habla con un pequeño Drabble Shota UkxUs que se me ocurrió tras ver una imagen en el Facebook *-***

Dedicado a todas las que vieron la imagen en facebook y se pasaron para acá, son muy leemdahs

Es un Au donde Arthur es un vampiro, Alfred un pequeño niño que sale a pedir dulces en noche de brujas y se encuentran! leanlo bajo su responsabilidah.

Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, yo solo hago las perversiones que mi mente me dah! 

* * *

Era Halloween, el pequeño Alfred se había extraviado de su grupo de amiguitos con los que habían salido a pedir golosinas disfrazadas aquella noche. Con su traje naranja, su bolsita de golosinas y su máscara blanca sobre su cabeza, el niño comenzó a recorrer las calles, en busca de sus amigos. No obstante, terminó llegando a casas y barrios que jamás había visto antes. Estaba asustado, ya que era noche de brujas, y los niños más grandes salían por las noches a hacer travesuras. De repente, cuando se hallaba en una enorme mansión, de las típicas embrujadas de los cuentos, con rejas blancas viejas y un jardín mal cuidado, se encontró a un chico, de unos veinte a veinticinco años, rubio, de cejas gruesas y hermosos pero aterradores ojos verdes. El hombre, estaba sentado sobre un sofá antiguo, observando al pequeño que estaba asustado, sosteniendo su bolsita de caramelos que había conseguido momentos antes.

El pequeño e volteó a ver al hombre, quien le ofrecía golosinas, y le preguntaba si estaba extraviado. El pequeño levantó su cabecita, encontrándose con aquellos profundos ojos verdes que le hacían querer salir corriendo, pero a la vez, le daban la curiosidad de quedarse junto a él, y dejar que haga lo que quisiera. El niño se acercó, cogió los dulces que el mayor le ofrecía, y los colocó en su bolsita de papel marrón. El hombre, tomó con cuidado al pequeño y lo sentó en sus piernas. El niño, carcomido por la curiosidad, preguntó al mayor su nombre. Este sonrió, y en lugar de contestarle, le pidió al pequeño que le diga su nombre.

El pequeño, pudo ver en el interior de la boca del mayor, unos colmillos de vampiro. Sabía que había una leyenda que en la mansión Kirkland vivía un vampiro, pero jamás pensó que sería real. El pequeño Alfred, se colocó su máscara sobre el rostro, estaba realmente asustado. El mayor notó como el niño temblaba, por lo que delicadamente removió la máscara del rostro del pequeño, sacó más dulces de su sombrero de coma, y los depositó en la bolsa. El pequeño sonrió nervioso mientras el hombre acariciaba sus mejillas suavemente, acortando cada vez más la distancia con el pequeño Alfred.

-Bien Alfred, debo pedirte que hagas un pacto conmigo…

-U-un pacto.

-Si. Necesito carne joven que venga conmigo al lugar en el que suelo habitar. Pero necesito que seas un inmortal

-¿uh?

-Si aceptas venir conmigo, te daré todo lo que puedas desear… claro que… a cambio, tendrás que darme algo muy preciado para los humanos.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a chuparme la sangre?

El vampiro sonrió.

-Necesito que me des tu virginidad. Tú eliges. Si quieres ahora, si quieres al crecer, te esperaré por el tiempo que desees. Si quieres ahora, me dejarás dominarte, si no, esperaré a que crezcas para que tú me domines. Solo tomando tu virginidad, podré complementarme, y tu podrás hacerlo.

-¿por qué dice eso señor caballero vampiro?

-Porque tu alma está destinada a ser mía. Llevo más de 500 años esperando por ti. No es coincidencia que me hayas encontrado.

-Y… ¿si decido esperar a ser más grande?

-Decidas o no, para sellar el pacto… debes dejar que te bese.

-¿Y si no quiero hacer el pacto?

-Te estoy salvando la vida. ¿En dos días es el día de campo del primer grado?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque ese es el día en que morirás. Si cierras el pacto conmigo, podrás salvarte, y vivir una eternidad con tu alma gemela.

El pequeño se quedó unos minutos en silencio, procesando todo. Pensó en sus padres y su hermano, pero luego, al volver a pensarlo bien, se acercó temerosamente a la boca del mayor, cerró sus pequeños ojitos, y selló el pacto con el vampiro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el pequeño subía sus pantaloncillos tras haber sido penetrado reiteradas veces por el mayor.

**fin!**

* * *

**Tadaaah!**

Bueno, estoy dispuesta a hacer otro capitulo donde narre el hard, o tal vez, un final alternativo en el que Alfred haya esperado... como sea, aun no se me ocurre...

Nos olemos luego...

-Maggie c:


End file.
